Blue Sparks
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: Ivy Short, the youngest paramedic warlock in the business, is about to start a dangerous shift. Ivy is on duty during the B'waKell attack and is going to need all her street smarts and every shot of magic to survive. Based on The Arctic Incident. Complete
1. Ivy Short

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

Ivy Short was not the typical warlock. When most people thought of warlocks the thought of wimps with an extra shot of magic in them. 'Wimp' was not a word one used for Ivy. Not only had she been through LEP Recon training, she could pin a bulked-up gnome to the ground before he could say, "D'Arvit."

However, tough as she was, she decided that LEP just wasn't for her. Especially after what happened to her cousin last year.

Ivy's cousin, Holly Short, had gotten kidnapped by a human last year. But not any human, a mere boy! And that boy, Artemis Fowl, not only discovered all of the People's secrets but he also evaded the mind wipe.

Luckily everything turned out ok and nobody died. But the whole affair cost the council a half ton of their precious gold and they were taking out their anger on Holly. Now Holly was stuck doing some boring stake out job at some disserted shute every day.

Ivy knew her cousin was miserable but when Holly was on stake out duty she had more time to come visit her, and Ivy enjoyed her cousin's company.

Holly came into Ivy's apartment, looking irritable.

"Tough shift?" asked Ivy.

"No. It hasn't started yet," moaned Holly. "I just checked who was going to be my pod-mate for the shift."

"Who is it?" Ivy inquired.

"Chix Virbil."

"Ah. It's ol' Virbil is it?"

"Yes. He'll be flirting with me the whole time! How will I be able to do my job and baby-sit him at the same time?" whined Holly.

Inwardly Ivy was laughing at her cousin's unfortunate circumstance but the look on Holly's face kept her from laughing out loud.

"Hey, you're a Short! You'll find a way." She said instead. Then she giggled, "I'll probably be seeing you before your shift is over, if it's Chix." Ivy held up a finger and let it glow blue for a second to make her point. Virbil always found a way to get himself hurt.

"Ha. Ha. I don't find it as funny as you do, Ivy." Holly said, annoyed. "Maybe that's because you're not the one who has to watch him all night."

Ivy chuckled. "I'll be seeing you latter, cuz," she said. "Right after I heal the hole he'll get in his wing."

"Don't even joke," moaned Holly.

"Your right," considered Ivy. "It's not funny."

And it wasn't.

_More to follow._


	2. Duty Calls

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

Ivy was in her apartment reading when her buzzer went off. She pushed a button to play a recorded briefing. "Emergency. Sprite down at Shute E37. Code 4."

"Chix," mumbled Ivy.

She grabbed a pair of wings reserved especially for paramedic warlocks. After making sure she had everything she would need, Ivy set off and made her way to the Shute.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you sooner after all, Holly," Ivy said as she zoomed down the tunnels.

------------------------------------

When Ivy got to Shute E37 she was surprised to find that the place was crawling with LEP. Ivy was tempted to find out what was going on but she had a job to do.

Ivy found Chix lying on his side. A beat up looking wing was sticking up in the air and a LEP officer was running a field check on him.

"Oh my gosh! He really did get a hole in his wing!" Ivy said as she rushed over to the wounded sprite.

Once the LEP officer saw that the situation, with Chix, was under control he left Ivy to her work. The first thing Ivy did was give Virbil a shot of blue sparks to clear up any wounds. Then after checking his vitals, Ivy checked the hole in his wing. Not that it was a hole any more. The previous hole was now a nice neat scar.

Ivy admired the healing job. She knew her cousin did it. Ivy always admired complex healings like one would admire a piece of art. "Pretty good job for being under pressure," Ivy thought. "But what was the problem anyhow?"

Ivy was interrupted from her thoughts when Chix stirred.

"Hey, Cap'. You staying with me? Can't resist me, can you?" he asked.

"I'm not the Captain," Ivy said. "I'm the paramedic warlock. You're still recovering from a major healing, Chix, so lie still and don't stress your wing."

"Oh Yeah! You're Ivy, aren't you?" said Chix. "You look a lot like your hot cousin."

Ivy rolled her eyes. That was Chix for you.

After the ambulance pod took Chix away to a hospital were he could be treated in better conditions, Ivy took a look around the Shute. Not only was the commander's pot there, but so was Foaly's equipment shuttle.

Just then the commander himself came out of E37's hanger, accompanied by Foaly and several other LEP officers. The commander's face was a dark shade of purple and the vain on his temple was pulsing. The paramedic side of Ivy didn't think this was very healthy for the commander, but even so, she steered clear of him anyway.

Ivy looked around for Holly. It wasn't hard to find her with her bright red hair.

Ivy went over to her cousin. Holly looked tired and none to pleased at the moment.

"You look like you were frozen and fried at the same time," Ivy joked.

"I was," Holly replied, ignoring the startled look on her cousin's face. "Look. I got to run to the surface to wring the neck of a certain Artemis Fowl soon here, but I have time to come over to your apartment an let you know what's going on before I leave."

"Artemis Fowl?" Ivy gasped. "Is he what caused this mess?"

Holly looked down at her boots.

"Well, we're not sure, but we have reason to suspect him. I'm to bring him and his pet gorilla, Butler, down for questioning."

An odd silence followed.

"How's Chix?" Holly asked finally.

"He's doing great, thanks to that great healing you did." Ivy exclaimed.

Holly shook her head. "You called it, Ivy. A hole right through the wing." Holly sighed, "What are we going to do with him? Next time it will be a hole in his head!"

"Yeah. What cause that hole anyway?" Ivy asked.

"Come on," Holly said. "Let's head over to your apartment, quick, and I'll tell you on the way. Remember though, I need this to be a quick visit. I don't want to be late for a date with a certain Mud-boy."

_More to follow_


	3. Mud Men Underground

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

Ivy was thinking about everything her cousin had told her earlier. Goblins and illegal softnose lasers! Not a good mix. But what was even worse was that the softnoses were powered by human batteries. Some human was trading with the goblins and Artemis Fowl II was suspect number one.

Twelve hours ago, Holly had gone to get Artemis and his bodyguard, Butler, to bring them down for questioning. Now Holly was making her way threw the tunnels with two mud-men in her pod. Mud-men underground! Goodness what was the world coming to?

Now Ivy was making her way to Police Plaza. She had been called in to stand-by in case anybody got hurt. She would have chuckled at the fact that all of the LEP officers were afraid of Butler if she wasn't also a tad nervous herself.

When she got to the police Plaza two unconscious mud-men were being brought into the LEP interrogation room. Well the small one was. The big one was being towed into a bigger, more secure room. Foaly was there and he was following the giant's hover cart into the room carrying what looked like two plungers.

"Oy," Foaly called, "Hol-no-Ivy! Could you come here a moment?"

Ivy walked up to the centaur. "Yeah. What can I do for you, Foaly?"

Foaly brought his head down a bit to Ivy's level. She was vertically challenged even for and elf. "Do you want to come with me and watch me test my latest invention?"

"Don't worry, Foaly," Ivy said in a mock-soothing voice. "I'll go with you to make sure the big scary mud-man doesn't hurt you." Foaly didn't look to happy.

The two of them walked into the enforced interrogation room. The giant human's limbs were dangling over the edge of the hover cart.

"Just check the retinas and go," Foaly mumbled to himself. He wasn't too afraid of the mud-man but if he woke up and couldn't find Artemis... who knows what he would do or who he would kill. Like a mother grizzly with a missing cub.

Foaly put the plunger things on Butler's eyes. As he watched images flash across a little screen he was holding he seemed to relax a little more.

"There are sedatives in the rubber seals," he told Ivy. "I call this baby the retimager. Every image that the retinas take in leaves a tiny etching, like a photo negative. We can feed whatever pictures we want into the computer and search for matches."

Ivy was impressed but knew better than to say so to Foaly, so she just stood there while Foaly checked the images running across his screen.

"He's clean," Foaly said finally. "This particular human hasn't seen any goblins."

Foaly then took the retimager off the huge mud-man and the two of them got out of there as fast as they could without looking scared. They then made their way to the interrogation room that contained public enemy number one.

'Public Enemy Number One' was sleeping up right with his hands shackled to his chair. The LEP commander and Holly were waiting for the child prodigy to wake up.

"Should I _mesmer_ him awake or should I use my buzz baton?" Holly was asking Root. The spite in her cousin's voice shocked Ivy.

"I don't care which, Holly, just wake him up," Root replied also showing some spite yet not as much as Holly.

Ivy saw Holly whip out her buzz baton, twirl it, and then set the setting up a tad higher than was healthy. "Holly!" Ivy exclaimed. "You know how I feel about buzz batons!"

Ivy didn't like them because it was her theory that the electric charges were bad for the heart. Holly thought her cousin was being eccentric but she grudgingly put the baton away anyway.

"Wake up mud-boy," said Holly her voice layered with the _mesmer_. Then she reached up to switch on a light that shined directly in the boy's face. As soon as it was clear that Artemis was awake, Root jumped right into the Police interrogation routine.

"Okay, Fowl, start talking."

The mud-boy took a moment to take in his surroundings before answering, "Really Commander is this it? I expected more."

"Oh, there's more," Root said nastily, "Just not for criminals like you."

_To be continued_


	4. Sixth Sense

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

After a bit more arguing, Foaly tried the retimager on Fowl too. Artemis came up as clean as Butler. He was innocent… well at least in this case. Foaly was about to issue a mind wipe on the mud-boy when Root stopped him.

"Wait a minute. I'm thinking."

"About what?" asked Holly, "The sooner we get Artemis Fowl's nose out of our business the better."

"Maybe not. Since they are already here…"

Holly's jaw dropped. Ivy had to bight her lip to keep from laughing out loud at her cousin's shock.

"Commander, you don't know Fowl the way I do," Holly stated. "Give him half a chance and he'll be a bigger problem than the goblins."

"Maybe he could help us with our mud-man problem," Root sighed.

"I have to object, Commander. These humans are not to be trusted." Ivy could have sworn Root's face was steaming.

"Do you think I like this, Captain? Do you think I relish the idea of crawling to this mud-boy? I do not. I would rather swallow a live stink worm than ask Artemis Fowl for help. But someone is powering the B'wa Kell's arms, and I need to find out who. SO get with the program Holly. There's more at stake here than you little vendetta."

Ivy started to giggle behind Foaly. That was the problem with her. She, for some reason, always found it funny when someone was in a slightly uncomfortable position, like asking an infamous mud-boy for help for instance. She wasn't cruel like laughing when someone was hurt. But someone's pride swallowing instances always ticked her.

Holly looked none to pleased.

Root took a deep inhale from his cigar. "Okay, Foaly, bring him around. And fit him with a translator. Speaking Mud man gives me a headache."

Ivy was back in her apartment, reading again, and waiting for her fairy communicator to ring. After Artemis woke up again he and Root struck a deal. Artemis and Butler would offer their services and help find out who was trading with the B'wa Kell if Root would help the mud-boy save his father in Russia.

"Fair deal," Ivy thought.

Now, Holly was escorting Artemis and Butler to Paris to see what they could do about the human/goblin trading. Ivy knew that Holly wouldn't be going above ground with the humans so she was hoping her cousin would call her while she waited.

After a bit the communicator started to buzz. Ivy picked it up.

"Hey, Holly!" she said.

"Hey, Ivy, what are you up to?" Holly said smiling brightly.

"Ah, just reading. You look happy, Hol. Did you have a little too much fun scaring a certain mud-boy out of his wits in the goblin pod?" Ivy teased.

Holly was about to answer when a voice off screen answered her. "Scared, no. Startled, perhaps. But definitely not scared and definitely not out of my wits. It takes a bit more than a tousling in a bumpy pod unit to deplete my wit."

Holly rolled her eyes and turned her communicator slightly so Ivy could see the disembodied speaker, as if she didn't know already. Artemis Fowl sat in the back passenger seat with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Is he always like that?" Ivy whispered.

"Like what?" Holly asked.

"That bratty."

"Only when he's not thinking of different ways to be bratty," Holly said with a smirk.

"Where's the big human?" Ivy asked.

Holly checked a screen on the dash board. "According to his iriscam," Holly said with a smirk. "He's making his way through Paris, enjoying the beautiful sites."

"Pretty girls?" asked Ivy with a smile to match her cousin's.

"Pretty girls."

The two giggled on about Paris sites a bit, then Artemis protested from the back seat. "If you two _ladies_ wouldn't mind, I'm trying to think of a way to rescue my father and your giggling is very distracting."

"Okay," said Holly with a roll of her eyes, "I'd better sign out. Pasty-Face needs it quiet and I should be following the big mud-man's progress anyway."

Holly was about to sign off when Ivy said, "Wait."

Ivy had felt something. Not unlike Butler's solider sense. A passing feeling that something was about to happen. I suppose the paramedic side of Ivy sensed that her skills would be needed very soon. Ivy almost always had this feeling right before a call. But this was different. It was more large scale.

"What?" asked Holly, puzzled.

"I had that feeling," said Ivy. Holly was quite aware of her cousin's sixth sense.

"Really?" Holly asked. "How bad?"

The feeling had passed now. "I don't know," said Ivy, "I'm not sure anymore, but it seemed like something big was coming."

_To be continued_


	5. XM

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

Several hours after Holly signed off, Ivy was pacing her apartment. The flairs were rarely up this long. Naturally, Ivy was trying to get a hold of Holly again. But Holly was above ground now and Ivy could not get reception.

After getting back from Paris, Holly had gone up to the Arctic Circle with Root, to help Artemis save his father.

The Arctic Circle. Ivy shuddered at the thought. She hated ice. Almost all fairies did. It wasn't very healthy or safe and Ivy was worried that the feeling she had had earlier might have had something to do with her cousin in the Artic.

This fear was quickly diminished though as her buzzer suddenly went off. Hundreds of messages flashed across the screen. Then one message automatically played. All auto plays among paramedic buzzers are known as Extreme Emergencies or XMs for short.

"_All able paramedics make your way to downtown Haven immediately. Code 10." _

"Code 10!" gasped Ivy, "That's big."

Ivy made her way to downtown Haven as fast as she could. The site she met was enough to make a dwarf lose control of any gas he was holding in.

Unfortunately there were a few dwarfs there. There was no time to gag though, because all around goblins were firing at LEP officers and any civilians that hadn't got to cover yet. Something was strange though. The goblins were the only one's firing; the LEP firearms seemed to e un-operational.

"XM," Ivy mumbled and she got strait to work. This is harder than it sounds. Goblins were constantly firing at her and the LEP were unable to supply her with cover.

The nice thing about being a fairy paramedic is that most other fairies have magic and can heal themselves well enough. The warlocks were trained to scout out for those who were out of magic. After only glancing at the scenario, Ivy saw about 37 people without magic… and counting.

Ivy dodged and ducked her way to the nearest magic-less civilian, all the time thanking the gods for her agility and the fact that goblins had poor aim. The civilian she reached first turned out to be a very grumpy gnome who had a nasty graze across his shoulder. He was hiding behind a destroyed LEP pod.

"It's about time you warlocks got here," the gnome grumbled. Ivy said nothing but just tore off her gloves and placed her hand directly on the gnome's shoulder.

"Heal," she muttered, closing her eyes. She would need every ounce of concentration to keep from over-healing. She had to give just the right amount of magic or she could run out of blue sparks really quick.

The gnome's shoulder healed nicely. Ivy knew it would, she was a professional after all but she just hoped things would go as smoothly as she got more tired.

After checking the gnome over she ducked and rolled over to the next injured individual.

As Ivy made her way through downtown Haven, healing as she went, she caught sight of LEP Captain Kelp, over by Spud's Spud Emporium, dodging lasers with his kid brother.

Just then a fireball arced over the booth the Kelp brothers were sheltered behind, melting though the asphalt at their feet. The Kelp brothers were going to have to get their hides out of there.

Ivy would have gone over there to help them but the civilians came first. LEP officers could look after themselves. Luckily there weren't many unaided civilians left who hadn't found decent shelter, just a couple of pixies behind a public bus and a sprite draped across the sidewalk about 10 meters from there.

It wouldn't have taken long to heal them if Ivy hadn't been dodging fireballs and lasers the whole time. Luckily most of the goblins were trying to get into the Emporium. After Ivy healed the two pixies she headed over to the sprite.

The tip of the sprite's left wing was gone and she was fast losing consciousness.

"Hang in there, girl," Ivy said as she zigzagged her way over to the civilian. The girl was probably the same age as Ivy.

Ivy rolled the girl onto her right side and placed her hand on the wing. "Heal," she whispered. But nothing happened. No sparks. Her magic was gone.

"D'Arvit," swore Ivy then bit her lip at the shock of saying such profanities. Ivy wasn't the swearing type.

That aside the sprite girl's only chance was to get her over to the Spud's Emporium. There were other warlocks and LEP officers in there who could help her.

Ivy was about to lift the sprite onto her shoulder when a lizard like hissing made her turn around.

One of the smaller goblins had snuck up on the two and was about to fire his softnose at them.

_To be continued._


	6. Electric Blue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

Almost without thinking Ivy reached down the collar of her jump suit and pulled out a chain. Like most of the People's, it carried a copy of the Book. But like her cousin, Ivy also had a small glass sphere hanging from the chain as well that contained a single acorn.

In one fluid motion, Ivy broke the small glass sphere in her fist while covering the sprite girl with her own body. The goblin fired his softnose and Ivy shoved the acorn into the ground at the exact same moment. The effect of instant Ritual magic and an illegal laser combination was no less than electrifying.

Ivy felt her body fly several feet in the air as a combination of blue and red sparks played over her body. Ivy landed with a definite "thunk" next to the Sprite girl. As consciousness slipped away from Ivy, she gingerly placed her fingers on the girls wings, letting her magic run on its own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Every thing was shaking. It wouldn't stop. Ivy moaned and put her hands up above her head. Her fingers brushed something- someone. The shaking stopped.

"Miss Warlock, wake up." The Sprite girl had been desperately shaking Ivy. Ivy opened her eyes. She was lying on her back with the Sprite girl leaning over her unable to hide the terror in her eyes though all the goblins had seemed to be off elsewhere.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked Ivy.

"Never mind me," Ivy managed to mutter, "How's your wing?" The girl presented her wing to Ivy. If Ivy hadn't known better she would have never thought that the girl had been injured at all. The tip of the Sprite's wing had practically re-grown itself.

"Wow," Ivy whispered feeling the wing between her fingers. "Do you know what happened? Why did the goblins leave?"

"They followed the LEP," the girl said. "They headed in the direction of the Police Plaza I think."

"They retreated?" Ivy gasped. Ivy didn't think she would ever live to see the day that Commander Kelp would issued a retreat.

Once the small shock was over Ivy turned her attention back to the Sprite. They were practically the only two left in the deserted street. "I need you to go somewhere safe. Take the back roads to the far end of town. Find one of the shelters there and stay there. I need to get back to my team. Will you be all right on your own?"

For the first time the sprite girl smiled. "There aren't any goblins from here to the closest intact shelter. Unless I run into a troll, I'll be fine."

The two stood to part ways. Ivy was amazed at how steady she felt on her feet. It felt good to be running hot again.

"I'll check up with you as soon as this crazy parade is over," Ivy told the girl.

"Thanks so much. See ya, then," the girl replied. She turned to walk away but then turned and gave Ivy a quizzical look. She seemed to be debating with her self to say what was on her mind. Finally she spoke. "Has your hair always been blue?"


	7. More Goblins

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

After checking the ruined city for any other injured civilians, Ivy made her way down to the Police plaza. Her paramedic wings had shorted out when she was hit by the softnose, but Ivy didn't mind running. It kept her in shape, helped her stay on her guard, but most importantly, it gave her time to think. And Ivy had a lot on her mind.

She tried to keep her mind on the Police Plaza and what was waiting for her there, but her mind keep returning to her hair. Why was it blue?

"Stop it," Ivy told herself. "Focus. You have a job to do. Hair color is not important right now." But why has it suddenly changed? And into an unnatural color too?

Ivy shook the thought from her head again. She would figure it out latter.

Ivy rounded a smoldering bend and turned onto the street that the Police Plaza was on. The goblins had managed to do some unthinkable damage to the front door and were continuing to fire at it. Suddenly a hand holding a white flag poked out of the door. Ivy had to bight on her lip to keep from calling out.

"The LEP doesn't surrender! Who's the spineless idiot who issued that white flag," Ivy thought. Her question was answered immediately as Briar Cudgeon followed the hand wearing Command's Acorns.

"D'Arvit," Ivy swore under her breath. "Who's the flobber worm that put him in charge?" Her thoughts were interrupted though as Cudgeon lowered his flag and walked up to the head goblins.

"Good work, boys," Cudgeon stated. "Now let's get back to Koboi Labs."

Ivy stifled a scream. Cudgeon was a traitor, he had been working with the goblins the whole time. Anger welled up inside Ivy as she thought of all those civilians that had been hurt so Cudgeon could have his stupid little revenge on the LEP.

"You'll pay for this, Cudgeon," Ivy thought. Her hands glowed blue with rage. Ivy smirked. It felt good to be running hot.

Ivy sat there like a sitting duck, trying to come up with a plan to get into the Plaza undetected and warn Trouble. It would have been better if she just ran straight for the front door. She might have actually made it then.

Unfortunately while she sat there mentally debating with her self a goblin snuck up behind her and knocked her out.  
------------------------------------------  
Ivy couldn't see anything. Ivy squirmed where she lay; her hands and feet were bound with plastic ties. It wouldn't have mattered if she was bound or not though. She couldn't move regardless, there was no room where ever she was.

Ivy calmed herself. "Think," she told herself. "What do I have?" She ran her assets over in her mind. She was still running hot. Thinking back to a trick that Holly taught her, Ivy used the plastic bonds to cut her wrists, when her magic zoomed up to heal the grazes, Ivy sent up a few extra shots to melt the plastic.

Just as the bonds feel off her wrists Ivy heard someone walk into the room she was being kept in. After a few moments Cudgeon's voice was heard.

"Everything proceeds according to plan. In an hour, Haven will be hours," came the voice of the traitor.

A hiss followed. "It would be ours a lot faster if we had some Koboi blasters," a goblin said.

Cudgeon sighed, "We've been through this General. The disruption signal knocks out all neutrino weapons. If you get your blasters, so will the LEP." Inside her tiny prison, Ivy listened to everything. Now she knew why the LEP wasn't returning fire earlier. "How are things proceeding?" Cudgeon asked someone.

A female voice, who Ivy guess to be no other than Opal Koboi, answered. "Deliciously," she said. "The main doors feel the moment after you left to… negotiate."

"Good thing I left," Cudgeon chuckled. "I might have been injured."

"Captain Kelp has pulled his remaining forces into the weapons' room, ringing the Operations Booth. The Council are in there, too," Opal said.

"Perfect," said Cudgeon.

"No, Cudgeon," another goblin protested. "Far from perfect. Our brother's are wasting away in Howler's Peak."

"Patience, General Sputa," said Cudgeon soothingly. "As soon as Police Plaza falls, we can open the cells in Howler's Peak without resistance." Inside her small prison, Ivy moaned. Not more goblins.


	8. Fun and News

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation.

Ivy heard the goblins leave. Ivy struggled more against her prison walls.

"Sounds like our guest is awake," Opal's voice came from outside Ivy's dark box.

"By the way," Cudgeon said, "Did you find out who she was? I couldn't recognize her."

"I ran some DNA tests," sang Opal

"And?" pushed Cudgeon.

"It would appear that we have the young paramedic Ivy Short in our custody."

Cudgeon laughed evilly. "Holly Short's cousin? This is better than I planned!"

"Yes," agreed Opal, "Do you think she'd like to come out for a little fun? We could watch the cameras at the Police Plaza or perhaps we could talk about Captain Short."

Inside her small prison Ivy banged her fists and feet at every wall, desperate to get out. If they had done anything to Holly they would pay for it.

Then Cudgeon spoke, his voice faltered a bit. "I don't know if taking her out would be such a good idea," he said, "As we brought her over I had one of the Captains try to drain her magic."

"Try?" came Opal impatient voice.

"It didn't do any good. She kept healing herself as if she was constantly running hot," Cudgeon said.

"It shouldn't matter; she'll be an interesting test subject case later. For now though, let's take her out for a little chat."

Quick as a tunneling dwarf, Ivy snapped her hands behind her like she still had her bonds on. Better that they think she's still tied than to be tied up with something she couldn't escape from. The right side of her prison wall opened. "That's where the opening was," Ivy thought as she was dragged out and forced to her knees.

Looking around, Ivy saw that she was in the Inner Sanctum of Koboi labs. On the many screens that lined the walls she saw the LEP fighting for their lives at the Police Plaza, all of them obviously out of magic. She also saw Foaly banging on the walls of the Operations Booth.

"We've blamed him for the whole ordeal," Cudgeon told Ivy when he saw what she was looking at.

"You troll," spat Ivy.

"Very accurate assessment, Miss Short, because, you see, a troll is ugly and even more dangerous, as am I," Cudgeon chuckled.

Ivy pretended to struggle in her plastic bonds. "You forgot that trolls are also stupid," she said. Cudgeon responded with a swift punch to her gut.

"Cudgeon, you don't need to retort to such primitive resources to hurt our blue-haired guest. I'm sure the news of her cousin's death would be more than effective," Opal said sweetly. Then she laughed. She laughed fully and openly at Holly's memory and Ivy's pain.

Anger that Ivy had never felt before welled up inside Ivy. Her hand glowed blue with rage. Without even realizing that she was doing it, Ivy aimed her palms at the hovering chair that Opal Koboi sat laughing in.

By the time Cudgeon had realized that Ivy wasn't tied up, Opal's hover chair was spinning through the room. Ivy took advantage of Cudgeon's shock and returned the punch that he had given her minutes before. 

With out a second to lose, Ivy sprinted out of the room and out of Koboi Labs, fighting goblins with her new found power, blue hair trailing behind her. Fighting through her tears Ivy knew that she had to get to Police Plaza. Helping others was all she had now. She had to protect others from the same fate as her cousin.


	9. Magic Genes

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

Panting, Ivy reached the police plaza. She was able to blast a few goblins out of the way before reaching the door. She banged her tiny fists on the door. "Let me in!" she cried. "I'm LEP!" The door opened just long enough for her to slip in.

"Ivy, is that you?" Trouble Kelp asked her. Ivy looked up into Trouble eyes. She had to tell him about Cudgeon and Foaly but she still had to catch her breath. 

"You're Ivy," Trouble said after looking her over carefully. "You look like a small version of Holly, but with blue hair and eyes." Eyes too? Ivy thought. "I don't know what happened to you, but we can talk later. Do you have any magic left?" Trouble inquired.

But at the mention of her cousin, Ivy couldn't speak. How could she tell Trouble that Holly was dead? He was already so worried about everyone else. Ivy just nodded at his question and Trouble looked relived.

"Come quickly then," he said, "Some people could be dieing." Hot anger glowed in Ivy again. Cudgeon and Opal would pay dearly if any more people were killed.

Trouble then took Ivy to a place where several people lay mortally wounded. Ivy set her hand on each of them and held no magic back as she healed every last scratch. When she had finished she realized that Trouble had gone. She looked for him, she had to tell him about Opal and Cudgeon and Foaly. Foaly!

Ivy ran as fast as she could to the Operation Booth. Perhaps she could use her new powers to break into the Booth. When she reached there she saw about a dozen LEP officials trying to break in. Her first reaction would have been to run at them and tell them Foaly was innocent. She almost did that too but she realized that even if she didn't know that he was she would probably still insist the same thing. And everyone in LEP would know that. No one would believer her.

Suddenly Ivy came up with a brilliant idea. She walked up to the attack leader. "Captain," she said. "Let me try talking to Foaly. Maybe I can make him see reason." The Captain looked at her.

"Ivy? Is that you?" he said. Ivy nodded. "Alright, Ivy. If you know what you're getting into." He called to his troops to stop firing at the door. But they didn't leave. Ivy didn't know the full extent of her powers. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Captain, I doubt Foaly will let me in if you and your men are right there, ready to charge at any given moment." The Captain nodded his head in agreement. It was the only way. He called his men back far enough that Foaly wouldn't think them a threat.

Ivy glanced at the door, her hands glowed blue. Laying her hands on the door she willed it to open with all her might. Nothing happened though. She tried blasting it open. But try as she might she couldn't get in.

In dismay Ivy leaned on the door to the Booth. If only she could have gotten Foaly out.

Back at Koboi labs, Opal and Cudgeon watch Ivy's progression.

"She hasn't told anyone," chuckled Cudgeon. "Fool."

"She knows no one would believe her," cooed Opal. "But perhaps we should put her somewhere where she can't do anymore damage."

"Agreed," said Cudgeon as he pushed the button.

Suddenly the door Ivy was leaning on opened. She fell in, startled, and rolled to the opposite end of Booth. She saw the LEP officials that had been attacking the Booth start running at the door before it slammed shut in there faces.

"Perfect," whinnied a voice, "the only person in Haven who knows I'm innocent is stuck in here with me."

"Foaly," Ivy gasped.

"Ivy, did you tell anyone about Cudgeon?" Foaly asked right away.

"No one would have believed me, Foaly," Ivy said. "I thought if I could get you out, they would at least see that capturing you wouldn't stop anything."

Foaly grunted and squatted down looking at something under his desk. Ivy followed suit. Under the desk there was a small human computer. Cudgeon's face played silently across the screen.

"He told me that he plans to kill Opal when they are done with this," Foaly whispered. I've been trying to find a way to get this recording to Opal without Cudgeon interfering. If I can turn them against each other then I bet their whole plan with go down the chutes."

Ivy had to stifle an evil laugh. Opal and Cudgeon could hear them but they couldn't see the whole interior of the Booth.

"I've got nothing yet," sighed Foaly. "I'm fresh out of ideas."

Ivy sat down. They couldn't stop Cudgeon and Opal; she couldn't heal anyone from inside the booth and Holly was… "Foaly," Ivy muttered, "Could you see and hear what happened to me at Koboi Labs?"

"No I could only see," Foaly stated. "That's an amazing power you picked up. I wonder…"

"Foaly, Holly's dead," Ivy interrupted. Neither said anything for a while.

Finally Foaly spoke. "I won't believe it." Ivy looked at her companion. "I just can't," he said. "Holly, Butler, Root and Fowl were all there. It's hard to believe that a couple of goblins could just swoop up there and shoot them down. It would take more than goblins to take down those four."

Ivy didn't want to get her hopes up only to realize that Holly truly was dead, but what Foaly said made sense.

Foaly turned his attention to Ivy. "Your hair and eyes are electric blue. What happened right before that happened?"

Ivy thought about that. "I was shot by a softnose, but that doesn't make sense because I was out of magic… sort of."

"What do you mean sort of," Foaly asked suspiciously.

"Well I planted my acorn at the same instant the goblin… hit me," Ivy finished. 

"Amazing," said Foaly looking into Ivy's eyes like a doctor. "It seems the combination of the unstable softnose beam and the magic being transferred to your body has given you and unlimited supply of magic."

"How does that explain my hair and eyes?" Ivy asked.

"I'm guessing that magic is now so much a part of you that it's part of your very genes. Magic is blue so now are your hair and eyes," said Foaly. "However…"

Foaly was interrupted by the one of the screens showing Koboi labs. Because just then two elves and a giant Mud-man were plowing there way through the goblin infested halls.


	10. Not Over Yet

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

"They're alive!" shouted Ivy. Laughter bubbled up from the pit of her stomach escaping in a musical joyous burst.

"I told you," shouted Foaly, gleefully pointing at the screen. And the two friends cheered together.

Ivy's laughter died though as she saw a softnose beam fly past Holly's pointed ears. She was still trapped inside the Operation's Booth. She couldn't help anyone. "I should have stayed there," she told Foaly. "What if they get hurt?"

"Don't worry about that now," said Foaly eyeing Ivy's hands which were starting to glow blue. "How could you have known that they would be alive and decide to attack Koboi Labs?" Foaly was now crouching down under his desk typing away at the human computer.

"What are you doing," Ivy asked.  
Foaly ignored the question. "Get down here," he told her. Ivy crouched down by the tiny computer next to the centaur. "When I tell you to," he said, "I want you to press this button." He pointed to a button on the keyboard.

Foaly stood up to watch the screens. Ivy had to see what was going on, she peered over the desk and watched as her cousin along with Root and Butler fought for their lives. Suddenly the main screen turned on and Artemis Fowl's plasma coated head appeared. Ivy knew he was in the Inner Sanctum of Koboi Labs immediately.

"Foaly," Artemis rasped, "Can you hear me?"

"Fowl? What happened to you?" Foaly asked.

"Five seconds, Foaly," said Artemis ignoring the question. "I need a plan or were all dead."

Foaly nodded at the screen. "Got one ready. Put me on all screens."

"What? How?"

"Press the conference button. Yellow. A circle with lines shooting our, like the sun. Do you see it?" Foaly told the Mud-boy.

Then he turned to Ivy. "NOW," he shouted.

Ivy pressed the button Foaly had pointed to earlier. Then she popped up to watch the screens. Cudgeon and several goblins had come up behind Fowl. But apparently the goblins didn't like what ever Foaly sent to Koboi Labs because they all became angry and turned on Cudgeon.

Foaly wasn't watching the screen though. He pulled out the human laptop out from under the desk and pulled some wires out of the computer. Then he started to rummage though every corner in the Booth.

"What are you doing now?" Ivy asked.

"Cudgeon stopped the recording before he said his part about Opal. So I need something that can send a voice recording to a cell phone," Foaly said. "Fowl's computer wont support the file type I need to send, so I need to download it to a different device." Foaly continued his frantic search.

On the screen Cudgeon had Artemis in a headlock with a softnose at his head. Holly Root and Butler had miraculously broken into the Inner Sanctum but it hadn't done any good.

"What kind of device do you need, Foaly," Ivy asked desperately.

"Anything," gasped Foaly, "Just something that can send or receive voice recordings."

Ivy's hand went down to a small device on her belt. "Would a warlock pager work?"

"A pager? You still have yours?"

Ivy handed the pager to Foaly who ripped out the interior with record speed. Attaching some of the pager wires to the computers he dialed Artemis Fowl's cell phone.

Artemis's phone rang.  
"I think it's mine," said Artemis automatically.

Another ring. Definitely his cell phone. Amazing the thing worked at all really, considering what it had been through.

Artemis ripped open the case.

"Yes?"

It was one of those frozen moments. Nobody knew what to expect.

Artemis tossed the handset at Opal Koboi. "It's for you."

Ivy and Foaly watched as their wild plan unfolded before their eyes. In a mad fight of revenge, Opal was sent sprawling across the floor and Cudgeon was sent flying into cannon plasma. The shock from the plasma short circuited the remote that Cudgeon used to control Foaly's Booth and power came rushing back to it.

Foaly lost no time in knocking out half the goblin offenders with the seeker sleepers. Then he set the Police Plaza's own DNA cannons for non lethal bursts. It was all over in seconds.

Outside Trouble Kelp was organizing the chaos. He looked toward the Operation Booth with a look that could kill.

Foaly depolarized the quartz window and opened a channel. "Hey, guys," Foaly said to the LEP outside his booth. "I wasn't behind this. It was Cudgeon. I just saved everyone. I sent a sound recording to a cell phone; that wasn't easy. You should be giving me a medal!"

Trouble clenched his fist. "Yeah, Foaly, come on out here and let me give you your medal."

Foaly may not have had many social skills, but he knew thinly veiled threats when he heard them.

"Oh, no. Not me. I'm staying right here until Commander Root gets here. He can explain everything." The centaur blacked out the window and busied himself running a bug sweep.

"Foaly, maybe I could go out there and tell them what happened," Ivy suggested.

Foaly glanced briefly at Ivy's hair. "No. I think you should stay right here. They… uh… might think that you were in this thing the whole time too."

Ivy accepted the excuse but her sixth sense told her that it wasn't over yet and Foaly wasn't telling her everything.


	11. Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

The next few months were busy, but peaceful compared to what had happened. Shortly after turning in Opal over, along with Cudgeon's body, to the Police Plaza, Holly and Root had gone above ground with the two humans and successfully saved Artemis's father without any fatalities.

Ivy was busy helping at the hospital and working on rebuilding Haven. She found that she could also make items levitate for a bit which was really helpful.

She also caught up with the sprite girl she rescued. They had a good talk over a nettle shake one afternoon. Turns out she was Chix Virbil's younger sister. They had both laughed at the odd coincidence that they had both hurt their wing. 

But there were times; many times in fact, that Ivy wished that she didn't have this amazing gift. Sure it was handy and yes she was very powerful, but the People's magic came from the Earth and Ivy felt like she was stealing by not performing the Ritual every month.

There was also the fact that she often found Foaly and Holly giving her strange looks when she walked by the two together. It was if she carried a disease. She felt isolated from everyone, even Holly. This above any other was the reason she hated her power.

But at the same time she felt it would be selfish to search for a way to get rid of it. There were countless people that she healed to perfection every day in a way she never could before.

Ivy was sitting in her apartment watching a news report on herself. When would they quit? Ever fairy under the Earth knew she didn't run out of magic and everyone knew that it was because of the stupid softnose lasers. And beside's Foaly's multiple warnings to the audience, Ivy still ended up with healing a couple of idiotic kids who had tried to make themselves extra magical with a smuggled softnose.

Ivy flicked off the News. She was sick of seeing her and her blue hair every time she turned around and saw it on a billboard or some random movie poster.

Ivy's new pager rang. But instead of a recorded message, Holly's head appeared on the tiny screen. That was odd. Holly rarely called anymore.

"Hey, Ivy. How are you feeling?" Holly asked. Ivy was puzzled; Holly never started a conversation that way.

"Well of course I'm fine, Holly," said Ivy. "Why?"

"I mean if you were out of magic, Ivy. How would you feel physically?"

At first Ivy thought that this was an odd question, but when she ignored the magic pulsing through her veins and focused only on her body, she felt surprisingly ill and weak.

"Now that you mention it, not so good," Ivy answered. Holly nodded.

"That's what Foaly thought you'd say," She said. "Can you come down to the Operation's booth ASAP?"

"Of course," was the eager reply? Finally, thought Ivy. I'm going to get some answers.

Foaly and Holly were sitting in the Operation's Booth waiting for Ivy.

"What's up?" Ivy asked walking in.

Holly said nothing, but turned to Foaly. Foaly cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ivy, we're afraid you're going to kill yourself." Ivy was slightly taken aback by this statement. She wasn't suicidal at all.

Holly rolled her eyes at the centaur. "Foaly worded that badly," Holly informed her. "We're afraid that your magic is too powerful for your body and that it's slowly killing you." Ivy let the words sink in. That's why Holly was avoiding her.

"How long to you think I have?" Ivy asked after a while. Foaly answered that.

"The rest of your life," Foaly chuckled weakly. Ivy and Holly glared at him. "Well. I have a theory. If my estimations are correct, we could reduce your magic to a safe level. Your hair and eyes might even return to their original color."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ivy asked. She could hardly believe her ears. She could be normal again.

"Well fist of all we weren't sure if the magic was really killing you for a while," Foaly said.

"You're sure now?" Ivy asked.

"Positive."

"Second of all," Holly continued, "We really didn't know how you'd react. We were hesitant to tell you that you might have to give up your gift if we weren't positively sure it was killing you."

"My gift?" asked Ivy coming to her feet. "You think I like being the center of attention? Seeing my freakishly blue hair on every billboard? Feeling guilty because some stupid Sprite kid decides to shoot himself with a softnose because he wants to be like me?" Ivy was aware of tears streaming down her face. She was finally getting to vent how she felt. She had been so lonely.

Holly reached up and grabbed her cousin's hand. Ivy looked at her cousin. They used to be almost identical. They were like sisters. They could talk about anything. The tears kept coming and Ivy couldn't stop them.

"I couldn't talk to you, Holly," Ivy whispered. "It seemed like you thought I was going to blow up at any given minute. I didn't know what was going on."

"I'm so sorry, Ivy. I should have told you," Holly said giving Ivy's hand a squeeze. An odd blowing sound came from Foaly's chair and the cousins turned just in time to see Foaly storing a handkerchief away.

"Well," said Foaly, his voice wavering slightly. "I think we should discuss my plans on how to get Ivy back to normal."

"Good," said Ivy already feeling like herself again.

Foaly chuckled. "If you knew what my plans were you wouldn't be saying, 'Good,' kid."


	12. Normal Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from Eoin Colfer's book _Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. _I do own Ivy as she is my very own creation_.

The full moon shone down on three figures by an oak tree. A river ran close by it. Next to Foaly and Ivy, Holly shivered. Ivy knew it had nothing to do with the cold. A year previous Holly had met Artemis Fowl for the first time at this very spot. Ivy stood at the top of a hole. Just big enough to fit a 'Short' elf in it.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Ivy asked Foaly for the hundredth time. Foaly simply gave Ivy a look that said it all.

"Ok," said Foaly. "Let's review what we are going to do. As soon as you're ready, Ivy, well bury you in the hole. Then I need you to let as much magic into the ground as you can."

Ivy nodded, it made sense. She had stolen, albeit accidentally, from the earth. Now she would return it.

Foaly continued. "A small team of dwarfs, not far from here, will be ready to come as soon as these energy readings are back to normal," he said pointing to his scanner's screen. You shouldn't have to worry about suffocation, because it shouldn't take that long."

"Shouldn't," repeated Ivy not at all sounding reassured. "Tell me again why I have to be completely buried."

Foaly rolled his eyes. "All the magic you release has to go directly into the earth or it won't work. If even a toe is exposed to the air the earth won't take in enough to keep the extra magic from you."

Ivy felt that something was missing. What if Foaly forgot something?

"Ready, Cuz?" Holly asked. Ivy looked at her. Even if she didn't tell her everything all the time, Ivy trusted her. Holly had Ivy's best interests at heart and Ivy knew that.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Ivy jumped into the two-foot-deep hole and laid down. Then Foaly and Holly pushed piled of dirt in on top of her, burring her head last. As soon as she felt completely covered, Ivy released her magic into the soil.

"Alright, Foaly," Holly said as soon as she saw the energy readings suddenly peak on Foaly's reader. "I know you haven't told me or Ivy everything."

Foaly silently dug in a box full of equipment and pulled out a single item and handed it to Holly. She looked at Foaly with anger sparkling behind her eyes. In her hands lay of softnose laser. 

"Explain."

Foaly heaved a sigh. "When Ivy was hit by the laser the first time she was absorbing energy from the earth. The instable softnose beam caused her body to absorb more than she could have on her own. That probably happened because she was a warlock. The same goes for this case. She can't release the energy back into the earth permanently without the beam."

"And I'm the one that has to shoot her?" Holly said her voice shaking.

"You know I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a gun, Holly."

Ivy nodded. She could visualize exactly were her cousin lay under the freshly dug soil. With one last look at Foaly, she aimed the softnose at the filled-in hole and fired.

Ivy was running out of air, she pushed the magic out harder. Would she ever run out of magic? What had they forgotten?

Suddenly, Ivy felt an amazing jolt. She felt as if she wasn't buried in the ground she would have flown up in the air a couple feet. She could feel the magic drain itself from her body as if it were trying to escape her completely.

Then there was nothing. No electricity. The soil above suddenly seemed to weigh a ton more. The mass of it was crushing her and now she had no magic… and she couldn't breathe.

She never remembered blacking out, but Ivy never remembered being pulled above ground either. Next thing she knew she was looking up into Foaly and Holly's smiling faces. 

"Did it work?" Ivy mumbled. She felt weak and magic-less. I had to have worked! It had to.

"Look for yourself," Holly said handing Ivy a small mirror. Ivy looked into the mirror and a face with hazel eyes and red hair smiled back at her.

"Hmm," Ivy said. "I thought for sure we had forgotten something."

"Oh nothing was forgotten," Holly said actually sounding angry, "It just was never explained properly." Ivy looked up to see Holly glaring holes into Foaly.

Ivy picked an acorn from the base of the tree and planted it next to the river. She felt a normal amount of warlock magic flow to her ear tips. It felt good to be running hot… properly. Ivy felt an explanation would be coming from Foaly very soon, but for now she would just relish the fact that she was as normal as a collaged aged professional warlock could be.

_The End._


End file.
